Mi gran secreto
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Dorothy lo ama, pero no puede decircelo, y una carta es lo mas directo que tiene. 4xD TERMINADO
1. La carta

Mi gran secreto  
Por: Merle-chan

Siempre eh sido fría, me gustan las guerras, por eso no comprendo a las personas como la señorita Reelena que tratan de tener la paz absoluta. Pero, cuando lo vi por primera vez supe que él era algo diferente a todos los demás ¿por qué? Simplemente porque a pesar de pelear en la guerra creía en la paz... Es cierto que cuando pelee con él supe lo que sentía y a la vez le hice daño, pero es que al darme cuenta que él le pertenecía a otra persona... Como te odio Trowa Barton... Te odio porque me quitaste a mi sueño, mi amor, me quitaste a mi Quatre. Eh visto como mi Quatre te mira, el mismo me lo dijo esas palabras... en ese momento mi mundo se derrumbó, la manera en que te mira, en que te sonríe... Como te envidio...

_Esto es lo que siento, jamás te lo diré mi Quatre, soy demasiado orgullosa como para cambiar mi actitud, para admitir que me enamoré perdidamente de ti mi amor Quatre. Y está es la única forma de poder decir esto que me está matando: Te amo Quatre Raberba Winner..._

_Siempre te amará..._

# Dorothy

  
********************************  
¿Les gusto? ^_^ 4xD queríahacer uno desde que peleó con Quatre, pero como en la serie grito que amaba a Trowa ^_^ Pues me quedó esta cosa corta y pequeñita, tal vez le haga continuación, como lo que hace Dorothy para ganarse el amor de MI Quatre que el muy lindo y tierno me engaña con Trowa v_v pobre de mi!!! (Volviendo al fic y a la realidad) espero que les haya gustado.

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. ¿Por qué?

Contestando Reviews 

**Sabr**: ~_~ A mí también me encantó esa parte muajajaja

**Ai-chan**: No, lo dice así de "Te amo mi amigo, mi hermano..." bla, bla, bla y todo eso...

**Susuki^^**: ~_¬ solo para usted?!?!?

**Nataku**: Claro!!!! Es que ayer me llegó la inspiración para escribir!!!!

**Kaori**: . Eso me pasa por escribir cosas como "El chicle Reelena" y por lo segundo o.O eso si no sé... aunque quien se resiste a tan bella visión de chico??? Jajajajaja XD claro, nadie se resiste a sus encantos...

Mi gran secreto  
2. – ¿Por qué?  
Por: Merle-chan

Dorothy esperaba a Quatre... había esperado mucho tiempo para hablar con él... pero, no sabía que decirle, se había prometido a sí misma no ocasionarle problemas a Quatre, no por sus sentimientos que nunca serían correspondidos... aunque por otro lado, miles de preguntas venían a su mente...

Ahí estaba esa chica... desde que la conoció sabía que ella era especial... y cuando peleo con ella se dio cuenta de la tristeza que guardaba en su corazón, la que escondía atrás de esa máscara fría... Si, esa era Dorothy Catalonia

-. Buenas tardes Dorothy –le sonrió Quatre –Me alegra verte de nuevo

-. Si, lo mismo digo –dijo en voz baja

-. ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó preocupado -¿Te encuentras bien?

-. Si, supongo –miró a Quatre -¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?

¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde cuando tenían la confianza de llamarse por sus nombres? Siempre lo llamó Quatre y el siempre la llamó Dorothy... entonces... eso significaba que a pesar de todo eran amigos? No o si?...

-. Eso es porque –le sonrió –somos amigos, desde ese día somos amigos Dorothy

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó casi en susurro

-. Eh? Disculpa Dorothy yo...

-. ¿Por qué le pediste que se ocupara de mi y no de ti?

-. Eso fue porque...

-. Quatre...

******************************************  
_Si, de nuevo, subo un capitulo corto y lo dejo en el peor momento . Uyyy... es que no tengo inspiración, mi muso esta en exámenes, perdí el concurso de declamación y estoy enferma XD veanlo por el lado positivo, tengo mas tiempo para escribir (Rex: ¬¬ ya mero les gusta que l@s tortures)._

_Ah!!! Otra cosita, les voy a dar un descanso de mi, y voy a actualizar mis fics de digimon... v_v Si, los voy a torturar por aya muajaajajajaja._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


	3. No es el final, tú lo sabes

**Mi gran secreto  
3. – No es el final, tú lo sabes  
Por: Merle-chan**

Sus ojos azules brillaban suplicantes, huyendo de los del chico rubio, y es que ahora le era imposible poder enfrentar esa mirada, que solo le traía confusión y paz…

-. Dorothy… yo lo hice por que, en eso momento, tú necesitabas ah alguien

-. ¿Que? –Preguntó susurrando

-. Bueno, todos necesitamos ah alguien… y tú nunca fuiste la excepción…

-. Yo nunca había necesitado a nadie hasta ese día… -se mordió el labio inferior –nunca dependí de alguien, no de la manera en la que me hiciste depender de…

De nuevo, el incómodo silencio llenó la habitación, Dorothy permanecía con la mirada en el piso al igual que Quatre. Entreabrió sus labios y dejó escapar esas palabras que había guardado dentro de sí hace tiempo…

-. Quisiera ser yo de quién dependieras… -susurró con la mirada baja

-. Tú… -una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – yo también Quatre…

Abrazó a la chica y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios… así son las cosas cuando llegan a su fin, siempre traen en comienzo de algo mejor...  
Cerró sus ojos para perderse en la sensación tan increíble de los labios de Quatre… todo lo que sentía, dejó de ser un secreto…

**FIN**

**************************************************************  
AWWW!!!!!!!!!! *_* que cap tan meloso!!! Lo bueno es que fue el final, jejejejejejeje AMO EL 4xD, Dorothy y Quatre sentados en un árbol bé… o, jejejeejejje gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron reviews n_n GRACIAS!!!!!!!!

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
